


The Polka Slayer

by bradcpu, Milly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video, Vividcon, Vividcon 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly/pseuds/Milly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b></b><br/><i>Into every generation a polka is born.</i><br/> </p><p>Length: <b>4:24</b><br/>Fandom: <b>Buffy the Vampire Slayer</b><br/>Song/Artist: <b>Polka Power by Weird Al Yankovic</b><br/>Premiered at Vividcon 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Polka Slayer

This is quite possibly the silliest, geekiest thing either of us have ever made, which is saying something. And it's totally not a rip off of absolutedestiny's Firefly vid "Rodeohead," except that it is.

We split this up into 15 sections/vidlets, with each of us editing about half of them.


End file.
